


one bite of the sun

by larkspur (knightspur)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/larkspur
Summary: "I thought you were thirsty," Seokmin says, his breath coming a little short. Minghao snorts, backing Seokmin up until his back is against the door, eyebrows raised."Did you really?" He asks, and Seokmin isn't sure what the right answer is.





	one bite of the sun

Lee Seokmin has never done much to challenge the perception that he's not very bright. He happily calls himself _Jeonghan's Fool_ and when the members laugh at his innocent questions he doesn't feel hurt. It's not that Seokmin really thinks of himself as stupid; he got good grades in school when he tried and when Wonwoo starts talking about whatever philosophical concept he's learning from a book, Seokmin can keep up with what he's saying.

But he is naive. Easy to trick. A little on the airheaded side.

Minghao isn't shy about reminding him of these things.

"You look like nothing is going on in your head," he says, grinning and nudging his toe against Seokmin's thigh to capture his attention.

"Ah," Seokmin says, jerking his head away from where he was staring off into space, smiling. "I was daydreaming, I guess."

Minghao rolls his eyes but he's still grinning. He's still in his regular clothes; a sleeveless shirt that hangs well past his hips, tucked into the front of his torn jeans. He looks good anyway, but Seokmin pretty much always thinks Minghao looks good. They're waiting around for an outfit fitting and Seokmin is wishing he dressed a little bit more like Minghao— it's hot and the collar of his shirt is starting to stick to the back of his neck.

"Did you do your fitting yet?" Minghao asks, sitting down next to Seokmin now, stretching his slender legs out. Seokmin shakes his head, stretching his legs out and lining his thigh up next to Minghao's. Sitting like that, it seems like both of Minghao's thighs are still thinner than one of Seokmin's and it makes him feel a little funny.

"I let Hansol-ah go first," Seokmin says, his eyes still lingering on Minghao's legs and wondering if he should start saying no to Jihoon's request for late night snack runs.

Minghao hums, raising his eyebrows and looking down at their legs as well. Seokmin can't tell if he notices the same thing or not, but he puts one hand on Seokmin's thigh, his long fingers stretched out wide, squeezing it gently. Seokmin pauses his breathing, waiting for something else to happen-- Minghao to giggle and pull his hand away, or to say something about it but he doesn't. He just rests his hand there, skin burning hot even in the already humid room.

"They gave Mingyu leather pants," Seokmin says, giggling, trying his best to ignore the pressure of Minghao's hand on his thigh. He's not really doing anything but it still makes Seokmin's stomach twist in a funny way. He feels like that whenever he has Minghao's attention lately and it's a little disconcerting. He likes attention from all of the members but recently he can't help himself from going out of his way to bother Minghao a little more frequently.

"Did they?" Minghao asks, giggling and leaning a little more of his weight into Seokmin's side. He doesn't expect Minghao to stay like that; it's already too hot to have so much skin touching. But Minghao does, his cheek against Seokmin's shoulder and Seokmin doesn't try to wiggle away.

He watches Hansol come back in, headphones still around his neck, taking his spot next to Seungkwan and shooting Seokmin an apologetic smile. "They have to change some of the pieces out… it might be a bit."

"Oh, okay," Seokmin says, resigning himself to settling in to wait a while longer. Minghao's hand is still on his leg and Seokmin is pretty sure it's not just in his imagination that Minghao's wrist has turned slightly, his fingers slipped in between Seokmin's thighs. He doesn't want to ask about it but he shifts his other leg so his thighs aren't pressed together.

Minghao's attention is on his phone but Seokmin catches the way his eyes dart over for a second, the corner of his mouth lifting. He slips his hand higher, gripping the inside of Seokmin's thigh, thumb rubbing little circles on top of his leg. Seokmin does his best to sit still, chewing the inside of his cheek and watching Minghao's expression from the corner of his eye.

It's hard to tell exactly what Minghao has on his mind. Maybe he isn't intentionally working his way higher and higher on Seokmin's thigh, feeling the muscle of it, but either way, it's making Seokmin's mouth go dry. He's fooled around with Minghao before, though usually in a sound-proof hotel room or when the dorms are (mostly) empty of people. Minghao always says it helps blow off steam, and it's not like they can go looking for hookups with other people without risking a whole lot of trouble.

Seokmin likes Minghao more than he's supposed to, probably, but he does his best to keep it to himself. Minghao's hand is resting just shy of his crotch and Seokmin is failing horribly at ignoring it. He wiggles his leg, not sure if he should try to brush Minghao's hand away or squirm somewhere else before Minghao notices that Seokmin's absent mind has wandered off to less-than-pure places.

"Hey," Minghao says, his mouth close to Seokmin's ear, voice low. Seokmin jumps, turning toward him and almost bumping their noses together, his thighs squeezing together with Minghao's hand trapped between them. Minghao leans back, probably so he doesn't accidentally get head-butted, grinning and giving Seokmin's thigh another squeeze. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Seokmin asks, glancing around the room, almost whining in displeasure when Minghao pulls his hand away. Minghao rolls his eyes once again, standing up and offering a hand to pull Seokmin to his feet as well. Seungkwan looks over at them with his head leaned a little to this side, curious as well.

"I want a drink," Minghao says, his fingers tight around Seokmin's wrist, pulling him along. Seokmin goes with him without complaining, hoping the awkward hitch in his step that comes from being a little hard in his jeans isn't noticeable to anyone else.

Minghao does not drag him off in the direction of the vending machine. He drags Seokmin off to the abandoned fitting room instead, using his heel to shut the door behind them.

"I thought you were thirsty," Seokmin says, his breath coming a little short. Minghao snorts, backing Seokmin up until his back is against the door, eyebrows raised.

"Did you really?" He asks, and Seokmin isn't sure what the right answer is.

It doesn't matter; Minghao kisses him before he comes up with anything, his mouth hot and hungry against Seokmin's. Seokmin gasps, glad for the door against his back, melting into it and opening his mouth for the press of Minghao's tongue. His hands are slack at his sides, gripping his hands into fists while Minghao's tongue curls behind his teeth, trying to remember to keep breathing. He's too eager in kissing Minghao back, nearly clacking their teeth together, leaning forward to chase after Minghao's lips when he draws back.

He can feel Minghao's grin, nipping at Seokmin's lower lip and making him whine.

"You have to be quiet," Minghao says, his hands on Seokmin's hips, nudging his knee between Seokmin's legs. "You can do that for me, right Seokmin-ah?"

Seokmin opens his mouth to answer and then thinks better of it, nodding his head. Minghao kisses his open mouth, his lips helping muffle the soft sound Seokmin still makes, wrapping his arms tentatively around Minghao's sides.

"Is it okay to do this in here?" Seokmin asks once he has the chance to catch his breath. Minghao's grin only gets wider, lifting his leg so the hard line of Seokmin's cock is pressing into his thigh.

"If you keep it down we won't get caught," Minghao says, his mouth following the line of Seokmin's neck to the collar of his shirt, teeth scraping over his skin. Seokmin bites down on his lip, arching his hips forward and grinding against Minghao's thigh.

"Okay," he says, his voice a squeak. "Do you want me to…"

"Stay like that," Minghao says, pinching the top button of Seokmin's shirt open, biting his collarbone. Seokmin's fingers knot into the back of his shirt, holding onto Minghao like he's scared of falling down otherwise, little shivers creeping down his back. He's doing his best to keep still, though it's a struggle with one of Minghao's hands squeezing his ass and Minghao's mouth on his neck, tongue sliding over the juncture of his shoulder. He never bites hard enough to leave a mark but all the small nips still make Seokmin squirm.

When Minghao lifts his head, Seokmin expects that he's going to get scolded but there's a grin on Minghao's face. He curls his hand tighter around Seokmin's hip, the other still on his ass, guiding Seokmin's to grind against his thigh again. "You're so easy to boss around, Seokmin-ah."

Seokmin isn’t sure if that’s meant to be a compliment or not but he whines from the friction, either way, pressing his face into Minghao’s neck and arching into him. He doesn’t really have a rhythm, grinding his hips blindly against Minghao’s. Minghao’s teeth tug at the shell of his ear, letting Seokmin’s broader body melt into his. Minghao rolls his hips into Seokmin’s in return.

He uses his grip on Seokmin’s hips to guide him into a proper rhythm, sighing out a raspy breath against the side of Seokmin’s face. Seokmin bites down on another whine, the rough friction making sparks dart up his spine. Minghao grunts, gripping Seokmin’s hips after a minute and pinning them against the door.

On instinct, Seokmin tries to push forward again, still chasing the friction but Minghao presses down a little more, holding him in place and Seokmin whimpers in response.

“Hold still,” Minghao says, his voice stern but a smile on his face. Seokmin nods, breathing heavy and leaning his head back against the wall, trying to clear his head a little. Minghao lets go of his hips when he stops wiggling, pulling open Seokmin’s jeans open.

“A- are you sure we’re not gonna get in trouble?” Seokmin says, swallowing hard. Minghao grins, stuffing his hand down the front of Seokmin’s pants, fingers wrapping around his cock over his underwear.

“If you’re good we won’t,” Minghao says, rubbing his palm into Seokmin’s cock. Seokmin’s face flushes, pushing into Minghao’s hand and nodding. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

Seokmin whimpers too loud in response, the sound slipping out before he can stop it and Minghao shakes his head, squeezing Seokmin’s cock.

“Ssh,” he says, pulling his hand back and pushing Seokmin’s pants down around his thighs. He teases his thumb over the tip of Seokmin’s cock, mouth sliding up the side of Seokmin’s neck. The effort of keeping still making him tremble. Minghao strokes him slowly, tormenting another whine from the back of Seokmin’s throat.

Minghao pulls his hand back, putting his hand over Seokmin’s mouth to keep him from making another sound. Seokmin blinks at him, still breathing hard, his shirt stuck to his back, precome leaking down the shaft of his cock.

“I’ll be quiet,” Seokmin says, his voice muffled by Minghao’s palm. Minghao lifts his eyebrow like he’s not sure if he should believe Seokmin or not but he pulls his palm away regardless. “C- can you…”

He trails off, flushing when Minghao looks him over, thumb sliding down the shaft of his cock again. Seokmin bites down on his lip, arching into the slight touch, bumping his head against the door with enough force to make it ache dully.

This time when Minghao pulls his hand back, Seokmin keeps himself from making a noise, watching Minghao pull his jeans open as well. He shoves them down as well, stepping in so their bodies are pressed together, licking a quick stripe up his palm before wrapping his long fingers around both their cocks, pressing them together.

The first few slow strokes of his wrist make Seokmin arch his back, gripping Minghao’s shoulders. Minghao twists his wrist and Seokmin keens from the back of his throat, thrusting into the tight grasp of his fingers. Minghao stops abruptly, shaking his head and pressing the thumb of his other hand against Seokmin’s lower lip.

“Open your mouth,” Minghao says after Seokmin stares at him for a confused moment. Seokmin does, closing his lips around two of Minghao’s fingers when they slide in his mouth, his face bright red. 

“That’s better,” Minghao says, stroking them together once again, keeping his fingers in Seokmin’s mouth. He slides his tongue over them, pushing his hips up.

Minghao rolls his hips forward in return, his thumbing the slit of Seokmin’s cock. Seokmin shivers, his tongue sliding between Minghao’s fingers, a thin stream of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. He can hear the slick sound of Minghao’s hand stroking them together and his stomach twists up into knots, his legs starting to shake under him. Minghao pushes his hips forward again, his knee digging into Seokmin’s thigh, biting the exposed skin of his shoulder. Seokmin whines, the sound muffled by Minghao’s fingers in his mouth.

It turns out to be lucky because Seokmin can hear the sound of someone’s heavy footsteps outside the room. Minghao’s hand stops and Seokmin does his best to hold his breath, staring at Minghao, lips still wrapped around his fingers.

Whoever’s outside stops for a moment and Seokmin can’t help but be scared that the sound of their breathing is going to get them caught.

“I don’t think they’re back here,” Hansol says, his voice muffled by the locked door. Seokmin can hear Seungkwan say something but it’s too quiet to understand and after another moment, Hansol walks away.

Minghao’s fingers slide out of his mouth, thumb sliding over Seokmin’s lip before his hand grabs Seokmin’s hip, pulling him in closer. Seokmin whines, hiding his face in Minghao’s neck, arms wrapping tight around his back.

As much as it shouldn’t, the idea of another member, or anyone really, coming so close to catching the two of them like this makes it feel like Seokmin is about to burst out of his skin. He’s aware of what a mess he must look— with little red patches on his neck from Minghao’s teeth, drool on his face, cock leaking precome over Minghao’s fist.

He’s trembling, desperately trying to hold back from coming, his nails scrabbling over Minghao’s back. Every time Minghao strokes them together, Seokmin thrusts into it, breathing strained sounds into Minghao’s neck.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Minghao says, his voice low and raspy, speaking directly against Seokmin’s ear. Seokmin nods, keening softly when Minghao’s thumb teases under the crown of his cock.

“Someone’s gonna hear you,” Minghao says, though this time it sounds less like he’s scolding and more like he’s encouraging it. Even if he isn’t, the shiver that rattles down Seokmin’s back gives him away.

“Is that what you want, Seokmin-ah?” Minghao says, twisting his wrist and biting down on a groan. “Do you want people to see what a good boy you are for me?”

As soon as the words sink in, Seokmin loses it, shouting too loud into Minghao’s neck, streams of come dirtying Minghao’s fist and making the slide of it over their cocks too easy. Minghao sighs, his voice shaking, rolling his hips against Seokmin’s.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Minghao comes as well, Seokmin squeaking from the over sensitive burn of his nerves. Minghao sighs, kissing the side of Seokmin’s face, rubbing up and down Seokmin’s side with his free hand.

Seokmin slides down to his knees, his legs jelly under him. Minghao bites down on his lip, clearly trying not to laugh, sinking down in front of him.

“You okay?” He asks, using his clean hand to stroke Seokmin’s cheek. Seokmin blinks, nodding, sinking forward to lean his weight against Minghao, his body loose and heavy. Minghao smiles, fingers curling around the nape of his neck, looking at his other hand and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Without thinking, Seokmin leans forward and licks mixture of come off of Minghao’s fingers, holding onto his wrist. Minghao makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, eyes a little wide, watching Seokmin carefully suck the come off his hand.

“You’re too much,” he says, shaking his head and wiping his palm off on his pants, a little bit of pink in his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Seokmin says, more out of reflex than any actual regret. Minghao blinks, his lips pulling down just a little. 

“Quit that,” Minghao says, pulling Seokmin into a soft kiss. Seokmin smiles, sitting up and carefully tucking himself back into his pants. Minghao does the same, standing up and reaching to pull Seokmin to his feet as well.

Seokmin stumbles, giggling when Minghao catches him, shaking his head. “Can you make it?”

“I’m fine,” Seokmin says, though he doesn’t really want to let go of Minghao just yet. Minghao rolls his eyes but one of his hands rubs at the small of Seokmin’s back anyway.

“We should go back out,” he says, grumbling against Seokmin’s temple.

“Yeah,” Seokmin agrees, biting his lip before pulling Minghao into a shy kiss. “In a minute.”

“Fine,” Minghao agrees, smiling against Seokmin’s lips. “In a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse for this is the 15 seconds of a crazy in love fancam I watched that made it look like Minghao and Seokmin were grinding against each other and my brain short-circuited or something.
> 
> Visit my dirt mountain @dumbkyeomie on twitter


End file.
